


Impure Imagination

by AuroraBlix



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: (for a little bit), Anonymous Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shared fantasies, Slightly Dubious Themes, The Author Regrets Everything, Universe-Specific Vocabulary and Capitalization, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBlix/pseuds/AuroraBlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a world where whenever someone fantasizes about you, you can physically feel it, but you have no idea who is thinking it about you." -- "(not so) Pure Imagination", theroguesgambit</p><p>Anduin Lothar is the Object of a Fantasy and figures out who the Dreamer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(not so) Pure Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272167) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



> Note the first: the dubcon tag is because, while Fantasies exist in this universe for partners to share pleasure, there's no way to stop someone if they're Fantasizing about you. It's impossible to lie in a Fantasy, to fake feelings or anything like that, so it's pretty much impossible to do anything to someone in a Fantasy that doesn't bring about pleasure, but the Object still has no control over what happens in the Fantasy.
> 
> Note the second: this is very badly written and I'm sorry for that. However, I sacrificed two hours of sleep last night to write it, so I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Note the third: I really want to watch this movie again because looking through the AO3 category has brainwashed me into shipping Liontrust, even though I walked out of the theater without shipping anyone in it, which is pretty much a first.
> 
> Note the fourth: I chose not to use any warnings for a couple reasons, a) dubcon themes isn't non-con, and b) I have no idea how old movie!Khadgar is. Is this underage? I have no idea, and Ben Schnetzer's babyface is not helping in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Note the fifth: The alternate title for this is "I'm Going To Hell", so. Yeah. The actual title is a play off of the title for theroguesgambit's original fic, because I can't think of anything and just want to post this. Anyway, so, yeah, I ship this now and wrote shitty porn for it, haha kill me.

Anduin woke with a gasp as _his hands gripped tightly at his partner, one tilting their hips up while the other pressed down between their shoulder blades, pinning them down while he pushed inside. The tight heat of his partner—definitely male, slim next to Anduin’s own bulk, but surprisingly firm under a layer of softness—making Anduin groan as he set a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out before immediately shoving back in again and again._

It was common courtesy among the citizens of Azeroth to avoid doting Fantasies upon those who held positions of authority—few would ever dare to turn members of the royal family into Objects, and doing so to soldiers or guards could be fatal to them at exactly the wrong time. Of course, it was impossible to expect everyone in the realm to exercise the discipline of a soldier or the celibacy of a monk, and so Anduin had years of experience when it came to being an Object.

Still, this was the third midnight Fantasy he’d endured in as many days, and the lack of adequate sleep was starting to affect his performance during the day. If the interruptions didn’t stop soon, he’d be forced to enlist the help of a mage—someone to track down the Dreamer so he could give them a very stern talking-to… Of course, he’d resolved to do just that after that first night, and had yet to follow through, something about the shape of the Dreamer’s body feeling maddeningly familiar.

 _His hips moved in a punishing rhythm, not giving his partner any time to breathe_ nor himself as he pushed his blanket down and gripped his cock, moving his hand frantically to match the pace of the Fantasy. Having taken a wife so soon after coming of age, and being left to care for a son not long after, Anduin hadn’t given much thought to male partners throughout his life. But, oh, how this Dreamer was making him rethink that decision as _he hauled his partner up so they were both on their knees, wrapping a hand around his partner’s throat so he could **feel** the grunts and groans of pleasure he fucked out of the other man. A hand reached back and gripped his hair, dragging Anduin forward into a hungry kiss._

That was new—the first time the Dreamer had kissed him. Even though the first Fantasy had featured a plush, equally-hungry mouth expertly sucking his cock and then swallowing his release, and this was the second time he’d rutted into the Dreamer from behind, there had never been any kissing, never any build-up. It was as if whoever the Dreamer was had been imagining a more general scenario and always slipped into actual Fantasies by accident. They always had a particular tone, as well, with Anduin receiving (or taking, as it were) his pleasure, but never reciprocating, as if the Dreamer thought his fighting prowess would make him selfish in bed.

He wondered at the change while _he pulled the other man into the near-violent force of his cock, still plundering his mouth until he broke away to drag his teeth down the smooth expanse of his partner’s throat. Anduin bit down hard at the soft flesh of his partner’s shoulder, squeezing his hand tighter around that pale throat to better feel the shout that it tore from the other man as he came, neither of them having so much as touched his cock._

Again, a first, but then _Anduin could feel himself growl as he shoved the other man away and flipped him onto his back, their surroundings suddenly shifting from the two of them on a simply pallet to Anduin standing while he pinned his partner to a hard, raised surface_ like a table or a desk. Anduin worried suddenly that the Dreamer might be only a youth, some kind of student, before he was pulled back into the Fantasy.

_His partner’s left hand seemed to be immobilized away from them both without Anduin’s assistance, while he pushed into the other man with slow, filthy grinds. His right hand covered the soft, plush mouth while his left pinned the other man’s wrist onto the desk next to his head. Anduin could feel how tight his grip was, likely grinding the bones together in a very painful manner, but was most befuddled by the words he could feel himself breathing into the Dreamer’s ear._

The words came again and again, ranging from soft and fond to harsh and wild, but sound had never been a part of Fantasies in the history of Azeroth and he couldn’t puzzle out what they were. It wasn’t until _he felt his own climax approaching and resumed the ruthless pace from before, tearing his hand away from the other man’s mouth and claiming it in a rough kiss_ that Anduin realized how familiar the new scene was—himself pinning a smaller man to a desk. He felt like grinning as _he brutally sunk his teeth into the plump bottom lip of his partner and tasted copper as he came._

Anduin’s release spilled over his stomach with a very real groan. His hand moved languidly over his cock as flashes of Fantasy continued, _his Dreamer groaning when Anduin sucked the blood from his abused mouth_ and _his Dreamer gripping Anduin’s hair to pull him close, panting his name against his cheek, absolutely wrecked._

A few moments later and those too faded. Anduin lazily stretched out in his bed and breathed deeply into the silence, much more cheerful than he was when he’d been so rudely awoken. After all, it wasn’t every day (or rather, night) that he was given an inside look into the kinds of depraved things that little mage wanted done to him. Done to him _by Anduin_ , no less.

Chuckling, he allowed for a few minutes’ rest before building up a Fantasy of his own, deliberately calling to mind Khadgar’s wide brown eyes and baby-faced cheeks, the unsurprising softness of his body over a layer of quite surprisingly muscle. Apparently, he had quite a few misconceptions about himself to clear up for the mage, so _Anduin brushed his lips back and forth across the other man’s lush mouth, planting soft kisses at the corner of his mouth, the apple of his cheek, his temple, breathing in deeply the smell of old books and the sweat of their exertions. After a few moments of showering him in sweetness, Anduin rearranged their sated limbs so that his arms were wrapped around Khadgar from behind, nose in his sweat-slick hair and fingers trailing up and down the younger man’s belly. Then he leaned forward so that his breath tickled the shell of the mage’s ear and whispered,_ “What are you doing in my city, spell-chucker?”

\---

Alternate ending Fantasy:

 _Both men were shirtless on a silk-sheeted bed, Anduin straddling Khadgar while his hands were immobilized above his head by several thin strips of soft fabric. The mage could break free any time he wished; the point of the exercise was simply that he wouldn’t want to…_ _Anduin dragged his hands down the other man’s arms to his chest, pausing to scratch his nails lightly over his ribs, before continuing to the waist of his trousers. He dragged the calloused pads of his thumbs back and forth across the flesh of Khadgar’s belly while the mage bucked his hips, trying to gain friction for his quickly hardening cock._

_Smirking, Anduin flattened his hands against Khadgar’s hips and leaned down to bite at the soft flesh of his navel. He could almost hear the younger man’s whimper and moved upwards, biting at his nipples before dragging the flat of his tongue against them and grinning at the way his mage writhed beneath him. Mouthing his way up to Khadgar’s bobbing throat, he indulged himself and bit at that soft jaw before placing a chaste kiss at the corner of that lovely mouth._

Really, it was the boy’s own fault, what was coming. As if Anduin would ever be so selfish with a lover, male or female, as Khadgar seemed to think. It was an outrage, really, it was downright offensive.

 _He brushed his lips across Khadgar’s once, twice, three times, before finally bringing a hand up to thread through that soft brown hair and pull him close. Sealing their mouths together, Anduin proceeded to treat his mage to the slowest, sweetest kiss he could imagine while his other hand pulled at the ties to his breeches._ Honestly, he’d never had a male lover before, but _honestly_.

 _Anduin pulled away, rubbing his beard against those full cheeks to mark them up a little, and moved back down Khadgar’s body._ He’d show Khadgar selfish, wouldn’t let that brat come until he was _begging_ , until he was _screaming_ Anduin’s name…


End file.
